The Last Kiss
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Rose has a secret and she puts it to use when the Titanic begins to sink…
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Kiss**

**I do not own anything used for y'all's entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rose has a secret and she puts it to use when the Titanic begins to sink…**

"Jack," Rose whispered as tears rained down her face. She looked at her love, who was halfway submerged in the icy cold water. "Kiss me one last time," she ordered him weakly, feeling her legs beginning to tingle painfully.

Jack did as he was ordered to before slipping into the ocean, his face looking up at his beloved before he began to sink.

Rose too began to fall into the water, though it wasn't by accident.

She did it on purpose.

Just as her head sank below the water, she felt her legs fusing together, forming a tail. Rose opened her eyes and looked at everyone who were being kissed by a mermaid.

She then spotted Jack.

Rose swam to him, tiny bubbles escaping her mouth as she breathed in the oxygen from the water surrounding her. Within seconds, she was in front of him as her dress fell off her shoulder, exposing her body body for him and him alone.

Rose smiled at Jack as he reached out in blindness, not able to see anything in the thick night darkness. She grabbed his hand and hoisted him up to the surface, where upon breaking the surface, she was met by a lifeboat.

She helped Jack to clamber onto the boat before diving back under once more, spying a young mother holding her little girl. But before she could reach them and give them a lifesaving kiss, her close friend, Morveren, had already beaten her to rescuing the downing mother and child.

_Is that everyone?_ Rose asked Morveren, helping the mother to the surface.

_I believe so_, answered Morveren, swimming off to help the survivors with the mermaid's kiss to the surface.

Rose finally was satisfied that everyone from the _Titanic_ had been saved and swam up to the surface to join her sisters at the iceberg that could've cost so many lives. She took a deep breath before aiming her voice at the iceberg, which shattered upon impact of her sonic scream.

_That should take care of anymore shipwrecks_, the sea siren informed her sisters and close friends as she spied Jack, who was being restrained by men as he was hustled into a large ship, who was named the _Carpathia_. _Excuse me, please_. The other mermaids followed her gaze and they all smiled at the handsome young man, who was screaming for Rose.

"Jack!" called out Rose, being careful with her deadly siren voice. Finally, he brokw free of his barricade and ran over to the side of the ship. Rose expertly hoisted herself up onto the ropes and soon found herself on the railing, with her tail dangling in the water, allowing her to remain in her mermaid form.

"Rose!" crie Jack, racing to embrace her. "How did you…" he trailed off upon seeing her tail and he gasped loudly, as did everyone else who was on deck.

Rose was a stunning seventeen year old, with a slender, curvy body, long red curls that hid her fully blossomed bosom, and a tail that was a beautiful shade of royal blue. Her dark green eyes were locked on Jack's hazel brown eyes as she slowly entwined her hand with his before kissing his knuckles.

"What the buggering hell?" wondered one of the sailors, spying the radiant sea siren who had suddenly became aware of everyone staring at her. "I thought that mermaids were just legends!"

"We are very real," Rose informed him, suddenly aware of the cold night chill. "Go Jack. Get warm- I shall meet with you later. I have some things I need to go take care of first."

And with that, Rose jumped over the side of the _Carpathia_ and into the water to join her sisters for a search of bodies.

_**Love it? Hate it? R&R, pleasey sneezy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Kiss**

**I do not own anything used for y'all's entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rose has a secret and she puts it to use when the Titanic begins to sink…**

Rose sighed as she handed off the last victim to the crew member, who made the sign of the cross as he carried the three year old boy to the third class party room, where there was to be a viewing for identifications.

She looked up and smiled as she spied Jack, who had changed into dry clothes and was looking for her. She hoisted herself up out of the water and onto the deck of the ship, wic=shing her sisters goodbye.

_Goodbye for now, Rose_, called Morveren, waving to her close friend as Rose hit the deck with a wince. Almost at once, Jack was at her side, ripping off the blanket that he wore around his shoulders as the painful transformation began. He covered her with the blanket, he eyes locked on hers as she cried out in pain as her tail split into legs. After about a minute, Rose's legs were back and she was shivering violently as Jack scooped her up into his arms and swiftly carried her towards his room in third class.

"Rose?"

She winced as his voice hit her ears. After conversing with her sisters telepathically for hours as they searched the wreckage of the _Titanic_ for bodies, she was flooded with the gift of using her ears.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack, dropping his voice to a low whisper. She nodded as she covered her ears. "Okay, do you need anything?"

She shook her head, standing from the bed with difficultly. It was always hard for her, transforming from human to mermaid and back again. It was hard on her body, which was why she only did it when she had to.

"Rose, what are you?" Jack asked bluntly, sitting on the bed with Rose standing between his legs, her hands on his shoulders for stability.

"It's a rather long story, Jack," she answered softly. "But I shall try my best to answer whatever questions you might have." Rose took a deep breath before beginning to tell Jack what she was. "I was adopted- it seemed as though my mother couldn't bear children. Though technically speaking, I suppose you could say that my parents found me and took me in. I was only three years old when they found me on the shore of their Spanish beach home after a horrid storm one summer." Over the years, I felt this strong urge pulling me towards the ocean, only my fear of drowning overcame my curiosity. When I was eleven years old, I finally decided to conquer my fears, and so one hot summer day, I wandered from my room and went into the ocean unaccompanied. And that was when I found out what I was. The first time I transformed- the pain was too much. I wanted to die. But thankfully, Morveren was close by, and she helped me through the pain."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"She's really sweet; you will probably meet her in New York," answered Rose with a little smile. "Anyways, she helped me through the pain and in return, I became her close companion and we soon discovered that I was the lost princess of the merfolk. Well, my biological parents were delighted in having me back, so I would spend my days as a human and my nights as a mermaid. But all that quickly changed when I turned sixteen. My adopted mother wished for me to court, so to avoid suspicion, I did." Rose chuckled dryly. "It wasn't long after that did my father pass and an enormous debt was settled upon my adopted mother and I. she began to force me to court men who I didn't like, and I decided that on my seventeenth birthday, I would run away and join Morveren and the rest of my sisters in the ocean. But that all changed when mother forced Cal into my life. He was possessive, wouldn't let me out of his sight. I was lucky enough to sneak off to speak with my sisters about things; and then he announced that we were going to New York to meet his parents so that we could wed. I had originally planned to jump off the _Titanic_ and join my sisters under the sea. But then I met you."

"So if I hadn't stopped you from jumping, more people would be dead," Jack stated, his stomach dropping.

"Yeah," whispered Rose.

"I am so glad that you didn't jump, Rose," whispered Jack, nuzzling her hand with her nose.

"As am I, Jack," she murmured softly before yawning. Jack scooped his beloved into his arms and settled her onto the small bed that took up most of the room before covering the two of them with blankets and falling asleep in each other's arms.

_**I came up with the concept for this FanFiction when I was watching At Starnger Tides later last night/ early this morning. I would love to make a shout out to everyone who read so far! I must apologize if this story is weird; I seem to come up with the abitilty to write WAY past my bedtime…**_


End file.
